The cherry on top
by Lively Leighton
Summary: NJBC flashback serenate and chair


Dorota had decided to take the non-judging-breakfast-club, out for a picnic. It was such a sunny day, she took them to central park. The sun was shining and she had made them a little picnic to share. As Dorota placed the picnic basket on a picnic bench all of the four kids ran up to it wildly, while Dorota talked to her friend.

'Mmmmm a picnic how yummy' Serena beamed, The sun made her long blonde hair even more shinier it complimented her Bright pink sundress perfectly. Nate just stared at how perfect Serena looked at that moment Blair caught Nate looking.

'Nate could you pass me a napkin' Blair asked, She had her dark brown hair perfectly curled with a purple flower headband in. The headband matched her Purple sundress. Nate never looked at Blair like he looked at Serena.

'Yeah sure' Nate said he passed Blair a napkin, Glanced at her and got back to staring unconditionally at Serena , who was now eating a turkey sandwich.

'Natie stop staring at me when I eat' Serena giggled. Tapping Nate on his arm, Nate just laughed and started eating a turkey sandwich.

'I thought you didn't like turkey Nathaniel?' Chuck questioned, he knew it was because Serena was eating a turkey sandwich. But still he liked to ask questions when it came to Nate and Serena.

'Because I wanted Turkey' Nate said back with a angry tone to his voice. Everyone knew Nate had feelings for Serena and maybe Serena had them for him, even Nate's girlfriend Blair knew that Nate fancied Serena but she would never admit it.

'Bass stop asking questions!' Blair said giggling a bit. She always giggled when she said Bass. It was a funny last name, well it was to her.

'Oh be quiet Waldorf' Chuck shot back laughing. For some reason him and Blair had got into the habit of calling each other by their last name, Chuck could tell this got to Nate a bit by the way his attention turned straight to Blair whenever chuck said Waldorf.

' Why do you two call each other by your last name?' Nate asked curious.

'Because Bass is a funny last name'

'Because Waldorf is a funny last name'

Chuck and Blair stared at each other and giggled. Nate and Serena just looked at each other puzzled, God blessed them both with blonde hair.

'Well Natie that's my nickname to you' Serena said smiling' And you always call me sweetie' So that's our thing.'

Blair couldn't believe what Serena had just said even Nate didn't call her that not even darling or babe it was always just Blair or B. Chuck could sense that Blair looked a bit upset.

'Yummy, cake Mmmmm.' Chuck said pointing at the big cake that had a cherry on top of it.

'Mmm I want the cherry' Serena said looking at Nate with her big blue eyes

'No I want it Serena you got the cherry last week' Blair said folding her arms.

'Well I think Nate should decide' Serena declared it was obvious who Nate would choose Blair thought.

'No I am going to choose this week and I say Blair has it' Chuck said he reached out and took the cherry.

'That's not fair' Serena said sobbing, she ran over to the next bench. Nate followed like a love sick puppy.

'Good going Bass' Blair said clearly unhappy' Now she is gunna get all of Nate's attention all day' Blair always had a pouty lip when she was mad, chuck thought it looked cute actually it looked hot.

'Well Waldorf you got your cherry' Chuck said handing her the red cherry, it was as dark red as Blairs perfect lips. Blair took the cherry from chucks hand.' Thanks bass' Blair said and to chuck's surprise she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He had only seen Blair kiss Nate once on the lips and he hadn't lasted any longer than 2 seconds but when Blair kissed Chuck it last 5 seconds and chuck knew cause he counted.

Serena and Nate came back over. Clearly Serena had calmed down over the cherry incident and was back to her normal bubbly self.

'Blair can I have the cherry next week' Serena asked smiling at her best friend,

'Course you can' Blair smiling leaning over and giving Serena a hug.

'So that must mean that Nate chooses next week' Chuck said mumbling. Blair shot him a look Serena just giggled and Nate was too busy staring at Serena.

'Aren't you going to eat it?' Serena asked pointing to the cherry.

'Later' Blair said popping it into her little Dior handbag. She smiled at Chuck and Chuck smiled back, Blair had never seen Chuck smile so big before and it made her belly go all funny inside.

'Right' Dorota said' Time to get you all back' She picked up the picnic basket and started walking back home. Nate and Serena Ran ahead together. While Chuck and Blair walked slowly behind them.

'Thanks again Bass' Blair said smiling

'No problem Waldorf' Chuck said laughing.' When are you going to eat it?'

'Later' Blair said again.

Why was chuck always so nice to her? Blair thought. And why does he make me feel so special??

____ ____________ __________________ _____________________ _____________________ _____

'Blair Blair' Blairs mum called.

'Coming' Blair said. Putting the cherry back in her little handbag, even thought it was dead and rotten Blair still kept that Cherry. And she's like 18 now. Blair ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat.

Chuck was waiting for her.

'Come on Waldorf get a move on' Chuck said smiling As he grabbed her hand.' One question'

'Yes Bass?'

'Did you eat that cherry'

'Oh shut up Bass' Blair said not wanting to answer.

'Tell me'

'Well you certainly had mine Bass'


End file.
